Silent Wedding Vows
by Angels-Soft-Lullaby
Summary: Gaara x OccGaara is suspended from being Kazekage for nine months, in that time he has to find a girl, marry her. Sounds simple but all things don’t work so simple..


****

Silent Wedding Vows

****

Gaara x Occ

Gaara is suspended from being Kazekage for nine months, in that time he has to find a girl, marry her. Sounds simple but all things don't work so simple..

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

****

January 24

Gaara rode out of the city gates with his siblings not far behind. His pale green eyes looking straight ahead as if there was no doubts running threw the young kazekage mind.

That was not the case however…

****

5 Days before

**Temari****, January 19(my brother's birthday)**

My brother was trying his hardest he really was it was not easy to be Kazekage of the sand at age 15, with no real social skills but a strong will to be accepted and respected, he had his work cut out for him.

So it wasn't to weird that my Garra, my otiose now a 24 year old with no wife to sit by his side, which need I remind went against our laws and everything.

My brother could care less if the council was would pleased or not it wasn't on his mind those years apparently but he is paying for it dearly though.

My brother is starting to show his weariness and loneliness as he watches other couples his age wedding off.

A lot of marriages happen during this month in the Desert because there is a peace and calm over the village, less enemy attacks, and there is less sand storms.

Yesterday Baki was going over strategic points, asking for permission to recruiting more ninja, improving land security in the bordering villages and so forth.

When low and behold a wedding march was taking place,( which is costume among our people) happen to be passing down in the lower streets of the tower.

His eyes locked dead on with the newly weds and he quickly shut his eyes and took a deep breath before focusing back on Baki.

Neither myself nor Baki missed that little sign Garra had made, because well Garra never really shows any of those signs.

So I told Kankuro of it that night in my private study away from prying ears we have decide to speak to the council about it.

****

**Kankuro****, January 23**

A meeting was called shortly after my brother Garra's 24th birthday we were not invited to the meeting but from what I hear the council has suspended Garra from being Kazekage.

And if he wasn't mad at them for suspending him then he most certainly was after the discussed with him his ideas and plans for finding a "wife" then I don't know what to

say.

I only hope we have not made a mistake in meddling in with our dear younger brothers' affairs.

He certain seemed to think so as he started at me and Tamari with that death glare of his.

Walking off to the look out point above the tower, he hang out spot I guess..

****

That Night

Garra 

My face burned with shame, what was this feeling of betrayal, I never once in my life experienced such a thing in all my years of being Kazekage.

My heart felt like it had been torn from my chest.

My hands found themselves in tight fist at my sides, the turned cold as ice and white as paper.

There was another feeling I did not know what it was it felt so... So weak and I though a man should never have this feeling and stuffed it in my the back of my mind, ignoring it completely.

The council full of old men was talking to me about the future of the village and how they thought it was best that I had a heir.

I remained silent as they discussed the things I was going to do on my journey out side of the village. I wanted to brush it all off and forget that this conversation had happen.

But sadly that was not the case as they made it clear that they would notify me of when my duties as Kazekage would handed back to me.

Although the title could not be taking away apparently the could stop me from doing my job.

Not only was I angry after the meeting I had ran into my brother, he had surprised me when he agreed with the council.. .my siblings had done this.

I didn't understand my brother and sisters concern of my "_love life", _as Kankuro had put..

That pervert what did he know about love any way…

Do I, Gaara of the sand, lord Kazekage really need a wife?

Had I past thoughts about this...a wife?

"No" I sighed no women in her right mind would marry me.

My own words stung me I had always thought this…what was the point if most women fear me.

Tomorrow I would begin my journey to one of the villages close to the boarder of Fire lands where there are actual vegetation and plant life.

It was like an oasis in this forsaken desert I called my home.

Maybe there I would fine the wife I seek..

****

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Some place else…

"Young Ms, where are you?" a old women called out her hands waving in the air as she walked over to the clay hut.

The old women poked her head inside the ajar wooden door where she found the said young women no older the 16, sitting down in the dark watching the scene in her house change with the setting sun.

The old women sighed as she saw the young lady gripped a head band of her fallen husband, tears streaking from her forest green eyes down her face.

Her black hair was down to her waist not looking as if it had been tended to for a while.

"Oh Ms, your mother will not be happy with my report on you" she sighed heavily and started a fire it looked like it was about to start raining like crazy any day now.

As the black clouds loomed over the city the old women felt a sudden chill run down her spine as a breeze blew into the hut..

It was the wind of change…

****

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I don't have name for her so if have any suggestions tell me..

Review!!


End file.
